les épaules de l'avenir
by new-generationfr
Summary: Alice est une jeune adulte brillante recrutée dans la résistance. Mais entre vivre et survire ainsi qu'une vie de groupe tortueuse. La solitude face à ces choix est douloureuse. / Take place in 2051 nouveaux perso apparition de perso connus
1. Chapter 1

La pluie battait les carreaux depuis le début de la nuit. Mais ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle forcit et réussit à réveiller une élève de dernière année. Elle ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre puis en fronçant le nez se retourna dans ses draps avec le vague espoir de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. La tentative fut veine car elle se redressa quelques minutes plus tard avec un air agacé. Ses yeux bleus parcourir le dortoir avec énergie. Les 7 autres lits semblaient toujours abriter leur occupante. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière rouge qui transperçait les grandes fenêtre. Le mobilier était simple constitué de matériaux nobles qui dégageait une sensation d'intimité et de sécurité. Elle tira ses draps bleus saphir au couleur de sa classe. Elle attrapa son jean et un pull noir fin qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses longs bras. Elle s'assit sur son lit et mit ses baskets noir. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir accroché au dessus de sa table de chevet et attacha ses cheveux blonds en un grossier chignon bas. En sortant elle jeta un regard sur le réveil de sa voisine et vue qu'il était 6h du matin. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas souple et décidé et passa la porte sans un bruit pour ne pas réveillé le dortoir d'en face et ceux des garçons qui se situaient à l'étage du dessous.

Une fois qu'elle eu descendu les deux étages elle se retrouva dans le salon des dernières années où étaient encore affiché les résultas de fin d'études. La pièce était haute sous plafond avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur les jardins et les montagnes, mais particulièrement sur la grande fontaine qui étaient sans nul doutes une caractéristique de l'école. Ils y avaient de grands canapés défoncés avec des plaides et des coussins bleus. On peut clairement dire que le salon des dernières années avait subi plusieurs fêtes depuis la fin des cours et l'annonces des résultas. En effet celui-ci semblait en désordre avec des cadavres de bouteilles à peines dissimulés sous le mobiliers. Tout ce remue ménage contrastait avec le bleu des murs, les moulures ouvragés et l'orfèvrerie des fenêtres. Chaque classe avait son salon qui allait du bleue clair pour les premières années au bleue saphir pour les ainés. En s'arrêtant pour re-regarder le tableau des résultats Alice se remémorait tous ces salons qui l'avaient abrité et pensa avec nostalgie qu'il faudrait quitter celui-ci d'ici une semaine alors que c'était celui qu'elle préférait. Elle se concentra et posa ses yeux pleins de fierté sur la ligne de chiffres qui suivait son nom. Alice Arcanes n'avait pas seulement réussit son examen, elle était arrivé la première grâce à des résultats exceptionnelles dans quasiment toutes les matières. Mais ce qui lui avaient value les félicitations de l'académie fut son projet. A beauxbatons le projet de dernière année comptait dans les examens de fin d'études et permettait aux élèves de travailler sur un sujet nouveaux ou en approfondir un vue en classe. Ils étaient souvent déterminant pour les recruteurs qui pouvaient ainsi jugé la capacité de travail et de réflexion de l'élève. Son projet avait reçus un 18/20 et avait été félicité pour sa précision historique, scientifique et analytique. Elle avait choisi la puissance mentale entre un mage noir et sorcier n'utilisant pas l'art sombre. Elle s'était basé entre autre sur le combat entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald et également sur celui de Voldemort et de Harry Potter. Toutes ses recherches l'avaient amène à étudier en profondeur la magie noir et les magies ancestrales. Ses professeurs avaient accepté le projet avec méfiances mais avaient accepté car ils savaient que leur brillante élève saurait ne pas se perdre. Et ils avaient eu raison. Alice ne s'était pas perdu et avait appris bien plus sur la magie noir et la puissance mentale que son projet le rapporte. Elle était désormais une spécialiste de la magie noir et une excellente duelliste ( toujours première de sa classe en défense contre les forces du mal). Elle due s'arracher au tableau car son estomac lui n'avait pas pour projet de rester vide encore longtemps. Alice se dirigea dans l'aile ouest du château pour trouver la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire.

A cette heure si matinal pour ces premiers jours de vacances d'été il n'y avait quasiment personnes à part 4 professeurs et 8 garçons qui mangeaient en vitesse pour profiter du terrain de quidditch. La grande salle offrait des dizaines de tables rondes ce qui rappelait l'intimité des dortoirs. Alice s'assit et entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en lisant le _sorcier tricolore_ que lui avait amené sa chouette ainsi qu'une note. La pluie avait cessé de battre les vitres et le soleil avait gagner sa course contre la nuit. Les 8 jeunes se levèrent en voyant que le temps s'étaient enfin dégager mais avant de sortir se tournèrent vers Alice et celui qui étaient le plus grand prit la parole.

Alice tu viens nous montrer tes techniques avant que tu t'en aille ?

Pas aujourd'hui Antoine je dois trier mes affaires, répondre aux demandes d'emplois et je viens de recevoir une note du professeur Praesidium qui veut me voir.

Tu pourrais ranger tes affaires demain tu sais…

Il reste une semaine avant que Beauxbatons ne ferme alors ne t'inquiète je viendrais voler avec vous.

Ok mais on compte sur toi !

Alice était une très bonne poursuiveuse avec un style bien à elle. En effet elle surprenait ses adversaires en ne prenant pas forcement des décisions stratégiques classiques et était très rapide. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi grande elle aurait peu être attrapeur. Ce poste avait le mérite de lui avoir donné une silhouette athlétique tout en finesse. En tout cas son équipe avait gagner cette année.

Elle retourna à son croissant et à son journal. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes depuis quelques années déjà mais il semblait que depuis 4 mois la situation empirait. Le conflit qui planait comme une ombre sur la société des mages et sorciers prenait racines il a plus de 19 ans. A ce moment là le système d'organisation de la société magique allait droit dans le mur, une scission ce créa entre les sorciers qui demandaient un ministère Anglais plus transparent et à l'écoute des sorciers et ceux qui pensaient que le ministère devait rester au dessus de la mêlée. Les deux avis ce valaient mais un venin était venue ce loger durant les débats. Ce venin était un petit groupe qui voulait la légalisation de la magie noir, proclament que les sorciers sous exploitaient leurs capacités par peur. Le sujet arriva dans les débats et certaines personnes encore plus mal attentionnées en profitèrent pour manipuler l'opinion et une fracture apparue entre les sorciers qui ne voulaient pas que la magie noire ne devienne une pratique courante et acceptée et ceux qui pensaient que c'était un moyens de nous rendre plus fort fasse à l'insécurité croissante que ressentait les sorciers envers les moldus un peu trop excessifs et les êtres maléfiques comme certains des loups garous qui refusaient de prendre la potion tue-loup. Suite à un vote de tout le ministère, la proposition fut rejetée mais la graine était plantée et avait germé. Des adeptes de la magie noire étaient apparue et la délinquance avait augmenté. Les tensions s'aggravaient et un groupe de sorcier se forma et créa un ministère parallèle qu'ils nommèrent Ministère Libérateurs de Toutes les Forces Magiques (MLTFM), mais la population les appelait les Umbra, et ne répondait plus du ministère officiel. Des actes de terrorismes se propagèrent dans les rues de Londres et le mal se propagea en Europe. Cette période terrible dura un peu plus de 4 ans. Beaucoup de familles avaient perdu de leurs membres, leur foyer ou même avait déserté l'Angleterre pour venir s'abriter de l'autre côté de la manche qui malgré les tensions était plus calme. Le ministère officiel aidé de sorciers des patet fortitudo réussi à vaincre le leader des Umbras et le mouvement perdit considérablement de l'importance avant de réapparaître i ans. Dans un article du sorcier tricolore Alice y lisait une interview de l'ancienne ministre Hermione Granger qui n'était plus ministre lors de ses évènements en 2032. Elle appelait au calme et sa photo montrait une image sûr d'elle et posé. « Nous ne devons faire attentions au provocations notre ministère est désormais plus fort qu'avant et répond aux attentes de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. La seule chose qui est digne de faire est de les arrêter, de les juger, et d'appliquer la sanction nécessaire pour leurs actes de terrorisme. »

Alice referma le journal but son jus d'orange, et partit vers le bureau de son professeur contre les forces de mal monsieur Praesidium.

Le professeur n'était pas en robe étant donné que les cours étaient terminés. Son bureau était attenant à la salle de classe qui était elle même voisine de la salle de duels. Le bureau était petit et poussiéreux avec très peu de mobilier. Le bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce et le longs des murs étaient placés des coffres de différentes tailles avec de nombreuse runes sur les flancs. Rien ne trainait et le ton impersonnel donnait une impression de vielles pièce figée dans le temps. Malgré cette apparence le bureau était très bien protégé et disposait de tous les systèmes de surveillances possibles et inimaginable. Alice frappa à la porte du bureau et sortit le professeur de sa lecture.

Ah! Alice entre je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà levée. Mais temps mieux plus vite cette histoire sera réglée mieux tout le monde se portera.

Rien de grave j'espère.

Justement cette histoire me dérange elle n'est pas grave mais je la trouve suffisamment importante pour que l'on puisse s'y pencher avec la plus grande des intentions…

Alice se sentit perdu fasse à ce flot de parole qui normalement n'allait pas du tout avec le caractère de son professeur. Elle le regardait s'agiter autour de son bureau prenant livres et lettres toujours debout sur ses deux pieds au milieu de la pièce. Au bout d'un petit moment elle se décida à parler pensant que le professeur l'avait oublié dans son agitation.

Professeur j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre si vous …

Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de te dire ce que la lettre contient » il l'a regarda et vit ses yeux bleus se perdre fasse à toutes ces non informations. « Asseyez-vous la directrice ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des sièges qui se trouvaient fasse au bureau et au moment où ses fesses touchèrent l'assise la cheminé flamba en une couleur verte et la directrice apparue. Alice se leva précipitamment, surprise. La directrice était grande et enveloppée ce qui lui donnait une carrure imposante et impressionnait toujours les premières années. Elle retira son chapeau le posa sur le haut de la cheminé et s'assit sur le fauteuil du professeur.

Bonjours professeur j'espère que votre nuit fut meilleure que la mienne. Bien mademoiselle Arcanes j'ai reçut une demande d'emploie pour vous…

Un suicide plutôt madame la directrice…

Dario ! Si j'ai besoin de commentaires je viendrais vers vous. Bien vous vous doutez que si je suis là c'est que cet emploie fait polémique chez les membres de l'équipe pédagogique de cette école. Alors je tiens à vous dire que c'est à vous et seulement à vous de décider de votre avenir.

Madame la directrice est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi nous parlons…

Nous avons reçu hier soir une lettre provenant de Londres qui venait vraisemblablement des patet fortitudo. Ils cherchent un nouvel expert en magie noir et comportement obscures…

Ce que madame la directrice va omettre de te dire Alice c'est que leur ancien expert en magie noire est mort il a 2 semaines au cours d'une mission !

DARIO ! … Bon c'est une vérité. Alice tu as le choix garde bien ça en tête. Professeur restez silencieux s'il vous plais. Je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi que je t'éclair sur le réel état dans lequel se trouve la communauté magique d'Angleterre. Vous lisez le journal ? Bon et bien vous savez rapidement comment est la situation là bas. Et bien la tension monte tous les jours un peu plus et les anciens partisans de l'Umbra se réunissent de nouveaux, ils ratissent large avec désormais un publique plus jeune et retrouvent peu à peu de leur notoriété. Le ministère tente de garder cela secret le plus possible pour protéger la population magique mais il est inutile de nié que des membres de l'autorité on choisis le camps adverse. La boule de neige grossis et la descente est de plus en plus raide.

Madame la directrice j'ai du mal à voir le lien avec moi …

Son professeur baissa les yeux d'un air désolé et la directrice s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil.

Pour aller droit au but, il cherche, comme je te l'ai dit, un nouvel expert en magie noire et ton profil les a intéressé. Bien sur les patet fortitudo sont une organisation de résistance militaire et intellectuelle. La guerre est à nos portes car elle traversera la manche c'est certain. Alice c'est un poste dangereux, qui implique certaines responsabilités.

Mais je suis inexpérimentée, jeune, pas du tout familière avec l'Angleterre et des situations qui s'apparentes à des guerres civiles.

Ils t'apprendrons tous cela mais je penses que cela peut être intéressant pour toi étant donné tes recherches de fin d'études. Tu pourra aller plus loin et découvrir de nouvelles forces obscures, d'après la lettre ils font fasse à des sortilèges non connus.

Alice la directrice à raison sur tous ces points mais même avec ta puissance magique plutôt efficaces lors des duels, là bas c'est la guerre et ton jeune âge ne jouera pas en ta faveur, tu n'as pas toutes les connaissances nécessaires par rapport à cette situation.

Dario il est clair que c'est dangereux mais c'est à elle de décider. Ton rôle là bas sera stratégique étant donné qu'il te faudra décrypter la magie noir pour permettre à l'organisation de se défendre. Si tu as besoin de réfléchir un moment je t'en pris, c'est une décision qui n'est pas évidente.

Alice sentait les regards se presser contre elle mais elle était comme ailleurs.

Madame la directrice rien ne me retiens en France …

Alice partir pour de mauvaises raisons n'est pas une solution…

Professeur je sais tout ça mais à part cette école je n'ai pas de chez moi. Mes parents étaient anglais c'est une certitude mais sans mon protecteur pour m'empêcher de partir je suis libre.

Partir à travers cet emploi pour chercher tes parents n'est clairement pas une bonne idée du tout et la directrice sera d'accord avec moi.

Je ne part pas pour les chercher je n'ai aucunes envie de les retrouver. Il ne m'ont pas réellement abandonné,ils ont effacés mes souvenirs, bloqué tout les liens qui me reliaient à eux et ils m'ont confié à un protecteur à 4 ans, protecteur qui à disparue il a 3 ans. Ils m'ont empêcher d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Je veux me rendre utile pour le pays auquel on m'a arraché et puis comme je le disais dans une semaine je n'ai plus de chez moi. Alors autant partir et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Donc tu accepte le poste » dit son professeur avec tristesse.

Oui, comme ça je pourrais continuer mes recherches et puis je ne suis pas faites pour des emplois de bureaux alors c'est surement ma meilleure offre…

Un silence s'installa où seul venait briser ce calme le crissement de la plume qui rédigeait la réponse favorable. La directrice tendis la lettre à son hiboux et se tourna vers son étudiante.

Bien tu pars ce soir par porte-au-loin pour Londres où quelqu'un viendra te récupérer. » Elle marqua une pause puis reprit « J'espère que tu vivras et que tout ira du mieux qu'il en est possible pour toi. Ta décision est courageuse mais n'oublie pas que là bas ce n'est pas un jeu.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi » elle le disait plus pour son professeur que pour la directrice. « Donc je pars ce soir ? »

Oui faites le trie dans vos affaires, dites au revoir à vos amis mais ne leur dites pas où vous partez votre situation doit rester confidentiel. Retrouvez moi ce soir à 21h derrière la cabane au fond du 3ème jardin.

Très bien merci beaucoup à ce soir.

Alice attends moi à la porte s'il te plais j'ai des choses à dire à madame la directrice.

OK je vous attends professeur.

Alice se leva et d'un pas sourd sortit du bureau en fermant la porte. Elle hésita mais sa curiosité l'emporta et colla son oreille sur la serrure. Le professeur était debout appuyé sur son bureau devant la directrice.

Sophie tu sais que je désapprouve ce qui vient de se passer…

Dario ne recommence pas je t'en pris ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait été recrutée, elle à le profil parfait.

Intelligente et puissante c'est sûr qu'elle a le profil ! Tout le monde cherche des personnes comme elle !

Tu l'as connait mieux que moi, je l'ai tout de suite vue elle a le caractère d'une combattante.

Je sais mais si elle était partit en Australie par exemple elle n'aurait pas été recruté.

Voyons la France est une terre d'asile pour Alice, elle se serait retrouvé en Angleterre quoi qu'il arrive tu le sais très bien.

Elle va se faire tuer !

Ecoute elle à des ressources,même toi tu n'est pas allé au bout de ses capacités, je sais qu'elle survivra.

Tu as pensé à toutes les choses terribles qu'elle va vivre et…

Ce n'est plus une enfant ! Toi même en acceptant son sujet de recherche tu m'a dit qu'elle était très avancée en maturité alors arrête. Je suis sûre que si ça n'avait pas été elle tu n'aurait pas réagis avec autant de force.

C'est faux !

Il y eu un silence où tout deux semblait reprendre leur respiration.

Dario son choix est fait, elle est intelligente et elle a choisi la solution qui lui semblait la mieux, enfin il me semble.

C'est une occlumante normal que tu n'ai pas put lire dans son esprit. Mais je maintiens que tu n'aurait pas dû lui dire.

Hum tout s'explique. Que voulais tu que je fasses ça fait une semaine qu'ils me harcèlent pour que je lui en parle ! Il n'y avait qu'elle d'assez compétente, tu sais comment ils étudient la magie noir les Anglais.

Ils ne l'étudient pas.

Tu as tes réponses alors arrête de me casser les pieds je dois organiser le voyage, va lui dire au revoir elle a des choses à faire.

Alice décolla son oreille et alla précipitamment au fond de la salle de classe. Elle calma sa respiration, ferma son esprit et fit apparaitre sur sa figure un air d'impatience.

Vous allez bien professeur ?

Oui oui, j'ai des recommandations à te faire avant que tu partes.

Je vous écoute.

Quand tu seras là bas reste bien concentré et souviens toi de tout ce que je t'ai appris tu en aura besoin.

Ne vous en faites pas j'ai une très bonne mémoire. » Lui répondit-elle en rigolant. Elle le sentait tendu et il était or de question qu'elle lui dise au revoir dans cette atmosphère. Il lui sourit.

Alice je ne doute pas de tes capacités mais c'est très dangereux garde bien ça en tête.

Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai eu un bon professeurs et si je le peux je vous enverrais les découvertes que je ferais là bas. Mais je resterais prudente bien sûr !

J'ai autre chose à te dire…

Alice l'écouta attentivement car elle sentit un changement dans sa voix.

Ton protecteur

Karl ! Vous connaissez Karl ?

Oui et non, je sais qu'il est partit en Angleterre il a 3 ans et qu'il n'est pas revenue.

Vous ne m'apprenez rien si ce n'est le lieu de son voyage.

Il est mort là bas. Il a été assassiné alors qu'il était sur le terrain pour les patet fortitudo. Je suis désolé.

C'est pas grave il ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé de moi il me mettait toujours chez des moldus pendants les vacances.

Ah je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas c'est pour te dire que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ai prit cette décision tu baigne inconsciemment dans ce conflit depuis longtemps.

Vous devez avoir raison.

Il y eu un silence gêné.

Je pense que cela pourrait t'aider de savoir ça une fois là bas. Te faciliter certaines démarches.

Merci.

Il y eu un nouveau silence

Bon je vais devoir te laissez… J'espère que l'on se croisera bientôt.

Moi aussi, Merci pour tout professeur…

Ils se sourient tristement. Il était triste de la voir partir tout en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait peu être pas. Elle était triste de le voir si désolé sur son sort. Et ils se séparèrent l'un allant dans la salle des professeurs prendre un café, l'autre vers le dortoir des filles de dernière année.

La pluie battait les carreaux depuis le début de la nuit. Mais ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle forcit et réussit à réveiller Alice qui dormait sur un petit lit. Elle s'était réveillé et se rappelait très distinctement de son rêve. Ses souvenirs revenaient la visiter la nuit, lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait fait d'autres choix. Elle essuya avec amertume la larme qui venait de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Elle se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. A mesure que ses pensées se dés-embrumaient son souffle flouttait la vitre. Sa décision était prise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde je vous fais cette petite note pour vous dire que j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous plaire :) N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des retours j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis . Je vous fais des bisous et rdv au prochain chapitre !

Depuis son arrivé au centre stratégique des patet fortitudo il y avait maintenant 3 mois, Alice avait vue sa vie radicalement changer. Elle était désormais plongée dans une nuit où le brouillard semblait s'épaissir de jour en jour. Elle avait redoutablement changé. La vie lui avait creusé les joues, fait perdre l'éclat de sa peau, son regard s'était assombrit. L'expression de son visage s'était durcit aux contacts des mauvaises nouvelles et de la magie noire qui désormais était son quotidien. Son travail consistait à puiser dans les souvenirs des agents de terrain pour analyser les nouveaux sortilèges. La tâche était moins fastidieuse pour les agents de terrains avec Alice car à la différence de son prédécesseur elle était légimente ce qui lui permettait d'être efficace et rapide lors de ces séances d'observation. Une fois cette étape faite, elle se retirait dans une pièce qui s'apparentait à son bureau et faisait des recherches pour retrouver la trace d'un sort semblable à celui auquel ses collègues avaient dû faire face. Parfois elle découvrait que le sortilège provenait d'une magie ancestrale. Et si le sort était totalement inconnue, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, elle était capable de décrypter le sort et ainsi le référençait. Une fois toutes ces étapes de recherches effectuées, Alice s'attelait à reproduire le sortilège pour mieux cerner ses faiblesses et également vérifier si son diagnostique était bon. Cette étape était la plus dure étant donné qu'elle même jetait le sort et elle sait bien que la magie noire laisse des traces sur chaque sorcier qui la pratique. Ainsi elle agissait prudemment n'étudiant pas plus de trois sorts ou maléfices par semaines. Même si elle avait rarement 3 sorts à étudier par semaines. Elle avait eu énormément de travail les deux premiers mois étant donné les sorts inconnues accumulés depuis plusieurs années. A ses débuts Alice analysait 1 sort par jours ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs visite chez le médicomage de l'organisation. Enfin la toute dernière opération de son travail consistait à proposer des sortilèges de protection ou annulant les effets des sort noirs.

Mais depuis maintenant un mois elle ne passait plus que 3 jours par semaines à cette tâche. Désormais elle faisait partit du conseil stratégique. Elle s'était révélé être une stratège très utile étant donné ses connaissances en histoire et magie noire. De plus sa qualité de légimente lui permettait de procéder à des fouilles d'esprit chez les opposants emprisonner lorsque ces derniers refusaient de coopérer. En arrivant dans ces bureaux de décisions elle fut étonné de voir d'autre jeunes comme elle qui sortaient tout juste de leurs écoles.

Alice sortit de sa réflexion et s'arracha de ses documents. Il était 6h15 et la réunion du matin allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Elle prit sa cape bleu nuit et la passa autour de ses épaules pour la protéger du vent matinal. Elle sortit de son bureau, emprunta un couloir puis monta les escaliers avant d'arriver devant une trappe. Une fois celle-ci poussée elle se retrouva dans la cuisine d'une fermette où 3 personnes étaient déjà attablées.

\- Salut tout le monde vous vous êtes levé de bonne heure.

\- On était de garde cette nuit.

\- Le groupe de ce matin viens de prendre le relais.

\- Ah et ça c'est bien passé cette nuit ? demanda Alice

\- C 'était plutôt calme ouai. Et dit au patron que Mini fait encore des problèmes.

\- Ok pas de soucis je lui dirait. Bon je vous empreinte un petit pain et j'y vais. Dormez bien !

\- A la prochaine !

Alice sortit de la ferme en direction du fond du jardin en mordant dans son petit pain. Depuis qu'elle était dans les bureaux stratégiques elle savait que l'organisation comptait 40 personnes environ, dont une dizaines d'étrangers comme elle. La base de l'organisation se trouvait ici dans cette ferme à l'écart de Londres. La ferme semblait tout à fait normal au prime abord, mais elle était dotée d'un vaste sous terrain où s'y dissimulaient dortoirs, bibliothèques, salle de duel, le cabinet du medicomage, un grande salle qui servait aussi bien de salon que de salle de regroupement. Tout y était mais dans un état qui laissait à désirer étant donné que Minie l'elf de maison refusait de travailler sans être payer deux mois à l'avances et l'argent ne coulait pas à flot. La ferme en elle même était tout à fait classique avec un étage et rien ne laissait penser qu'une vingtaine de personnes y vivaient quotidiennement. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle commençait tous ses matins par le même rituel ; se rendre à la réunion. Elle se tenait sous la cabane de jardin au fond du champs. Tous les jours elle s'y rendait la boule au ventre protéger par un sort de camouflage évitant ainsi d'être repéré. Alice ouvrit la porte du cabanon lança un « révéliato » et une trappe apparue sous ses pieds. Elle enjamba la trappe et au moment de fermer une main vient interrompre son mouvement

.- Markus ne fais plus jamais ça !

\- Ooooh navré.

\- Ne commence pas s'il te plais …

-Tu sais que je te taquine alors ne fait pas ton effarouché, pas à moi.

Elle soupira, puis sourit.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Minie refuse encore de nettoyer notre chambre avec Léon. Elle prêtant qu'on ne lui a pas payé ses deux mois.

\- Perso je ne l'appelle jamais on préfère faire le ménage à tour de rôle avec Lola.

\- Tu connais mon attirance pour le ménage alors…

\- Vous êtes fenians c'est tout, les sors de nettoyages sont très efficaces. Tu me l'a fais pas à moi je vous connait trop bien !

Ils arrivèrent ensemble face à la porte de la salle de réunion.

\- J'espère que l'on aura des nouvelles de l'équipe de Léon ça fait 10 jours déjà et j'en ai marre d'être tout seul dans ma chambre pas toi ?

\- Si c'est un sous-entendu tu connais ma réponse.

\- Vraiment je n'y pensais même pas.

\- Enfin bref j'ai confiance en eux ils vont revenir vite.

Markus poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans une pièce circulaire où une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Tous étaient autour d'une vaste table ronde où trônaient des documents, une pensine et pleins d'autres objets de surveillances. Markus ferma la porte et poussa Alice du coude.  
\- Nous sommes les derniers je selle la porte ou tu veux le faire ?

\- Nan vas-y je t'en pris.

Markus sella la porte et ils se mirent à leurs places respectives. Alice s'assit à la table des 10 stratèges où seule sa place était encore vide. Markus lui se mit sur une banquette collée au mur à côté de 8 autres personnes. La réunion matinale se déroulait toujours de la même façon ; les dix stratèges étaient autour de la grande table où trônait le représentant du ministère. Les 9 autres personnes étaient contre les murs attendant les requêtes ou qu'on les appelles si on avait besoins d'eux. Ces neuf personnes dont faisait partit Markus étaient des représentants élue de toutes les personnes membres de l'organisations.

L'homme qui présidait la réunion se leva et tout le monde se tue. Il était grand, d'une quarantaine d'année avec un visage fin surmonté d'une chevelure blonde attaché en catogan.

\- Bien, bonjour tout le monde. Nous avons plusieurs points à aborder donc essayons d'être efficace. » Il regarda l'assemblé d'un regard entendu, prit sa respiration et enchaina : « Bien commençons par des nouvelles de la mission Blizzard. Alors j'ai le regret de vous dire que c'est un échec, ils se sont fait repérer dès le troisième jour alors qu'ils étaient en Irlande sur la piste des Umbra recruteurs. Ils ont été prit par surprise durant la nuit et on réussit de justesse à transplaner. Nous n'avons eu de leurs nouvelles que cette nuit étant donné le délai de quarantaine requit lors de ces situations. Des questions ?

\- Oui quand rentrent-ils et pouvons nous avoir les noms des 4 qui sont partis ? demanda une des élue.

\- Il est prévue qu'ils rentrent en deux équipes séparés. Il faut éviter tous les risques. La première équipe constitué de Léon et Mikael arrivera demain suivit deux jours plus tard de Lola et Jeremy. Je veux qu'a leur arrivé on mette en place la procédure habituelle de vérification et je veux un rapport de mission détaillé dans 4 jours.

\- Bill et Ginn vont s'en occuper. Dit Markus tout en faisant signe à sa plume qui se mit à gratter le parchemin.

\- Très bien. Pour continuer nous avons deux nouvelles personnes qui arriverons ce soir par porte-au-loin. » continua L'homme aux cheveux blond. « L'équipe de surveillance de jour ira les chercher au point de rendez-vous que je vous communiquerais en fin d'après-midi par hiboux. Je veux que Bill les briff sur la situation.

\- Heu peut-on savoir quel poste ils vont combler ? demanda un stratège d'une cinquantaine d'année

\- Il y aura un assistant médicomage qui nous accompagnera sur les longues missions et un nouvel éclaireur étant donné que nous avons perdu Alfred le mois dernier. » Lui répondit un de ses confrères.

\- Merci. Bien je continue avec le bilan de la semaine vue que nous sommes samedi matin. Alice je t'en pris. » Et il se rassit.

\- Alors comme vous le savez tous, les 3 aurors qui se sont fait la mal sont partis chez l'ennemis lundi soir après avoir posé un maléfice de brouillage dans tout le département. J'ai aujourd'hui la confirmation de leurs identités et leurs fiches sont dans votre dossier. Par rapport au maléfice de brouillage je me suis rendu au ministère mercredi et j'ai put constater la trace de magie noire dans leurs bureaux.

\- Est-ce la même que celle que l'on retrouve depuis 1 mois ?

\- Oui c'est la même signature. Mais j'ai quand même constaté qu'elle était plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Plus ils sont nombreux plus les traces deviennent importantes ils doivent être liés par un pacte magique j'en suis quasiment sûr. » Intervient un stratège en face d'elle.

\- Je le penses aussi mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le lien. J'y travail mais ça ne ressemble jamais exactement à ce que nous connaissons déjà, il y toujours un point différent et …

\- Sur le terrain ils sont de plus en plus difficiles à battre il faut que l'on trouve une solution ! coupa violemment l'élu à la droite de Markus.

\- Tu veux peut être faire mon travail Andrew ? Répliqua Alice.

\- Non merci la magie noire n'est pas ma passion !

\- Ca ne l'ai pas non plus, mais je crois me souvenir que mon sortilège de défense t'a sauvé la vie lors de ta dernière mission si j'ai correctement lu le rapport. Alors ne t'inquiète pas la recherche de ce liens qui unie et renforce les Umbras est une priorité.

Andrew qui s'était levé se rassit lentement. Depuis qu'Alice avait été nommé stratège après la mort d'Alfred, Andrew l'avait prise en grippe estimant qu'il était plus qualifié qu'elle. Mais il était inutile de remettre en cause les compétences de la jeune femme car elle avait été très vite accepté et son travail reconnu. De plus elle avait développé en quelques semaines une prestance qui ne donnait l'envie à personne de la provoquer. Sauf Andrew bien sûr qui se voyait se faire remettre à sa place à coups d'arguments bien placés.

\- Je vais donc continuer, poursuivit-elle, les chiffres parlent d'eux même nous perdons du terrain. Avec ma consoeur Ginn, qu'elle salua de la tête d'un air entendu, nous pensons que le ministère n'a pas la bonne stratégie. Elle l'était il y a encore 3 mois mais maintenant la situation a changé et il doit s'adapter. C'est à toi que je m'adresse Scorpius, elle regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme aux cheveux blond, tu es le lien entre nous et le ministre, il ne peuvent plus cacher et gérer cette situation en interne, on perd le contrôle. Les sorciers vulnérables se font avoir parce qu'il n'y aucunes politiques ouvertes de défenses et de préventions. Penses à tout ces jeunes qu'ils embarquent en même pas 5 minutes.

\- C'est clair Scorpius, dit Ginn, nous savons que plus ils sont nombreux plus ils se renforcent d'un point de vue magique. Il faut stopper cet engrenage.

\- J'en parlerai au ministre.

Alice le regarda avec intensité

\- Si la situation ne change pas tout ce que nous ferrons ne servira à rien j'espère que le ministre en prendra conscience.

Scorpius Malfoy espérait de tout son coeur que le ministre entendrait raison, lui même n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa femme depuis maintenant 4 mois. Et s'il apprenait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors que le ministère ne faisait rien pour les aider il se voyait capable de tout.

\- Je ferais mon possible. Les élus vous avez des requêtes ?

\- Oui, dit un grand brun à la mâchoire imposante, Minie fait encore des siennes et ça…

Une trainée argenté vient alors l'interrompre. Elle se figea au centre de la table et se mit en boule avant de laisser place à un petit lézard. Toute l'assemblé se figea sachant à qui appartenait ce patronus. Le lézard se tordit avant de disparaitre en une boule argenté.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre i au moins une bonne dizaine de corps… attendez … Oui oui j'arrive chérie … Met les enfants dans leur chambre !… Oui alors je dois faire vite ils ont fait un massacre, il y a plusieurs corps dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse. Il y a même deux enfants. Il y a un message sur certains corps. Venez vite avant que les aurors ne viennent, le site est encore vierge le peu de personnes qui ont vue la scènes sont trop choquées et ne se sont pas approchées. » La boule argenté disparue en un soupir laissant la salle dans le silence. Scorpius prit la parole.

\- Il faut faire vite ! Markus Alice ensembles ; je compte sur vous pour relever les signatures magiques et comprendre le message. Andrew et Pitt vous retardez les aurors ! Ginn tu éloignes tous les sorciers discrètement. Tous en camouflage inutile d'être repéré ! Alice, Markus je vous couvre. Les autres vous vous mettez en alerte augmenter le niveau de sécurité de la ferme. Christopher je te laisse gérer la situation. Je veux tout le monde à son poste il faut faire vite !

Tous se levèrent rapidement et laissèrent les 6 sortirent premier. Tous se lancèrent un sort de camouflage et allèrent en courant vers la ferme car les protections empêchaient tous transplanage possible. Les 6 autres allaient à la même allure que les autres mais dans une tout autre direction pour sortir de la ligne de protection et transplaner. Une fois à la lisière, ils s'arrêtèrent pour lever les sorts de camouflages et s'échangèrent des sortilèges pour pouvoir être méconnaissables.

\- Markus, Scorpius et moi on transplane ensembles. Andrew, Pitt ensembles, Ginn seule. Rappelez vous on ne s'adresse pas la parole si on a pas transplané ensemble et on applique la quarantaine si on est repéré. C'est partit !

Et ils transplanèrent.

A leur arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, Alice eu un moment de pause, choquée par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il était 7h30 et plusieurs personnes déjà avait découvert l'immonde acte de provocation des Umbras. 16 corps gisaient sur les pavés dont deux enfants. Ils était habillés pour la majorité sauf 3 qui portaient sur le ventre un mot gravé au couteau. Tous avaient les yeux ouverts une expression terrifié plaqué sur leurs visages. Ils avaient été empilé grossièrement contre un mur où avait été inscrit les lettres MLTFM. Les Umbras avaient signé leur acte. Alice et Markus s'approchèrent couvert par Scorpius. Elle s'arrêta devant le monticule de corps et ne bougea plus. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa concentration intenses pour décrypter les sorts qui leurs avaient été jeté. 5 minutes plus tard elle se dirigeait vers un des deux enfants et ferma les yeux. Markus la regardait travailler, il savait que Scorpius les avait envoyer ensemble pour qu'il puisse parer toutes attaques camoufler alors qu'Alice serait en plein décryptage. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête, Alice elle ne bougea pas. Une vielle sorcière venait de découvrir le visage de son fils dans le tas de corps sans vie. Markus aperçue Scorpius près à intervenir si la situation dégénérait alors que la vielle femme était soutenue par sa fille et son gendre. Les visages déchirés par la douleur manquèrent de faire perdre l'équilibre à Markus. Quelques minutes plus tard la même scène se produisit. Il ne pouvait pas détourné le regard face à ce gouffre qui déchirait le corps de toutes ces personnes. Alice le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

\- On y va j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, laissons les familles récupérer leurs défunts.

Il l'a suivit lui prit la main et ils transplantèrent ensemble dans le village à côté de la ferme.

\- Markus viens on va prendre une tasse de thé au comptoir.

Elle le tirait dans un petit salon où quelque clients venaient commencer leur weekend dans les vapeurs de thé.

\- Markus on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Ce que l'on peut faire de mieux c'est les rendre à leur famille. Markus tu m'entends ?…

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Elle lui prit la main et la pressa. Il leva le menton et tomba dans son regard inquiet. Il s'y perdit quelque instants avant de lui sourire tristement et d'avaler une gorgée de thé brulant.

\- Silence ! Taisez vous !

La salle de regroupement situé au sous-sol de la ferme était bondée. Tous attendaient inquiets le bilan des évènements de la matinée. Scorpius prit la parole quelque minutes pour exposer les faits répondre aux questions et donner les directives votées.

\- Scorpius excuse moi mais qu'est-ce que signifie toute cette mise en scène ?

Alice se leva

\- Pour moi c'est plus qu'une simple déclaration de guerre. Tout d'abords les cadavres étaient aux nombres de 16, soit le nombres d'années où les Umbras sont rester dans le silence. L'inscription sur les corps le confirme « Silentium » en latin qui signifie silence à votre grande surprise. Ensuite pour aller plus loin les victimes on toutes été tuée de manière différentes, je vous épargne les détails. Mais cela m'a fait penser au massacre de 1730 dans un village du pays de Galles, 16 sorciers avaient été massacré par représailles. 14 sorciers menaçaient de révéler aux moldus la communauté magique. Ne voulant pas entendre raison ils furent tuer dans leurs villages. Sauf qu'avant de mourir l'un d'eux voulu protéger ses deux enfants. Malheureusement ils furent tuer par représailles car ces 14 sorciers avaient avant de mourir révélé l'existence de la magie à tout le village. Je vous laisse imaginer tout le travail d'amnésie qu'on du faire les sorciers de l'époques.

\- Quel rapport entre cette histoire et ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

\- Les 14 sorciers défunts accompagnés des deux enfants furent exposés dans l'ancien chemin de traverse pour dissuader les autres sorciers de vouloir révéler le monde magique. Ce qu'on fait les Umbras est l'inverse, ils ont fait l'inverse par vengeance. L'histoire est la même et ils se sont retrouvés dans ces 16 sorciers tués et ont décidé de les venger tout en servant au passage leur cause actuelle.

L'assemblé se tue en proie à la réflexion.

\- Et la signature magique ? demanda un stratège

\- Beaucoup plus puissante et lisible que celle de la dernière fois.

Alice était allongée sur son petit lit à l'étage de la ferme. En proie à la réflection la décision qu'elle avait prise la nuit même lors d'une insomnie tournait encore dans sa tête. Elle avait passé toute son après-midi à chercher des informations sur le liens qui unissait les Umbras. Et Alice n'avait toujours rien trouvé de satisfaisant étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre sur ce qu'elle savait déjà, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Elle n'avait qu'un indice c'était la signature magique qu'ils laissaient derrière eux à chaque sorts lancés. Elle regarda sa montre il était 21h et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis 11h. Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà attablées. D'un sortilège elle allongea la table et s'assit à côté de Bill et donna 1 mornille à Minie pour qu'elle ai accès au diners. Dans la foulée Ginn et Markus arrivèrent dans la cuisine absorbés par leur conversation et s'installèrent à côté d'Alice.

\- Ginn contente de te voir je ne t'ai pas vue à la réunion de midi.

\- J'ai dû répondre aux questions d'un aurors.

\- Quoi comme question ?

\- La fiche habituelle ; qu'avez-vous vue ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? etc.

\- Markus je ne te donnerais rien à manger si tu ne me paye pas le ménage de ta pseudo chambre à toi et à Léon !

\- Minie comme tu le dis si bien c'est ma chambre mais aussi énormément celle de Léon.

Minie commençait à perdre patience.

\- Et alors que veux tu que ça me fasse ?

\- Léon n'est pas encore revenue donc on devrait voir ça ensemble tous les trois. Tiens je te donne 4 mornilles pour me faire pardonner de l'attente.

\- Deux mois Markus ! Tu as intérêts à tenir parole !

Minie s'éloigna furieuse et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre les assiettes des deux nouveaux convives.

\- La journée à été chargé aujourd'hui.

\- Je penses que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

\- Tu penses ! ironisa Ginn

\- J'en suis même sur. Répondit Markus.

Ginn avait 27 ans et avait l'esprit vif, petite avec un regard d'ange. Mais elle était une redoutable duelliste. Markus lui avait 21 ans il était grand, les cheveux châtains avec des yeux verts surmontés de longs cils. Il avait le dons lui et Léon de se défaire de toutes les situations aussi critiques soit elles. La porte de la ferme claqua et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte voir qui était rentré. Tous tendirent encore plus le cous en entendant plusieurs voies. Puis 3 personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine. C'était la garde de jour alors tous retournèrent à leurs assiettes avant de relever le nez brutalement en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivant. L'un était trapue et tenait une valise et une trousse de médecin et l'autre…

\- Professeur ?! Alice c'était figée.


End file.
